OCs In a baby fic? OC chaos too?
by Hijaku
Summary: Well this is my first baby fic. You may submit your oc and maybe it will join the story. Chaos will also play a big part.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing a baby fic with OCs. I will take the first four and no more. With this I will turn the world of baby fics upside down. Also I will be taking in four Chao OCs. If you send in a normal OC you can't send in a Chao OC... sorry.**

**If you send in a normal OC please tell me if it is going to be a baby, Werehog/cat/bat/what ever, or a watcher. If I get all watchers some of them will be turned into babies, if I get all babies the Chaos will watch the babies.**

**Please enter your OC like this**

**Name: Mento The Cat**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: A hyper active ,but lazy in work terms**

**Neat-o Powers: He has a vacuum that can be used a sword, he can also turn wood into chocolate.**

**Yay now I'm in my fic. Use that format for chao also.**


	2. Current Bios

**Here are the current OC bios I have**

name: Aero the cat

gender: male

personality: lazy,kind,fun-loving,smart-ass

power: control over wind

he will be a watcher

Name: Veronica The Hedgehog

gender: female

Personality: cold like Shadow, yet somethimes hyper like Sonic

Powers: Same as Shadow's

she will be a baby

**Name:** Specter the Tiger (real last name, Poe)

**Nicknames:** Casper (note, he does not like this name!)

**Age:** 16

**Species:** White Bengal Tiger

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 3'0

**Weight:** 73lb

**IQ:** 134

**Marital Status:** Single (by choice)

**DOB:** July 4

**Birth Place:** Blaze'sDimension (don't ask why he's here)

**Alignment:** Somewhat indifferent (at least to the world as a whole)

**Nature: **Cynical Thinker

**Top Speed:** 82mph

**Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40) ** _Agility - 4 Speed - 4 Strength - 5 Defense - 2 Evasiveness - 10 Dexterity -4 Intelligence -7 Skill -4_

**Special Attacks:** -Phaser, tunes his body to allow most physical objects to pass through him

-Sleeper, tunes his body so that, when people pass through him, a bit of their energy is drained.

-Visceral Ghost, tunes his body so that when he passes it through someone it will cause extreme pain, although this is a double edged sword, because it causes him pain as well.

**Abilities & Aptitude:** phasing, keen sense of hearing

**Hobbies & Talents:** Cooking (he is quite good), Art gazing

**Weaknesses: **Phases everything on his person, even if he doesn't want to (this means that he cannot simply phase out of someone's grip)

**Personal facts** _Friends: Tera, Seraph, Sora (although he would never admit it), Blaze Rivals: Sora Enemies: Sora (they really do have an odd relationship), Big (hates him with a passion) Known relatives: None Likes/Favorite activities: Art gazing, taunting people Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Spending any extended time with Sora, going to rock concerts Gourmet of choice: Prefers beef products and loves cheesecake (more than life itself) Beverages of choice: Orange juice Favorite color(s):_ Ice blue, ivory white

**Personality:** Generally quite intelligent he projects an aura of calm and is hard to get riled (except by Sora). He adopts the motto that the end justifies the means. He has a sharp tongue and frequently uses it. He gets some evil pleasure out of getting someone riled enough to attack him and then letting them pass through his body by turning intangible.

**Physical Appearance** _Color: Mainly white, with random black stripes (he is a tiger, after all) Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): Muzzle is all white Eye Color: pale blue Hair/Quill Style: messy to the extent that it looks spiky and all white Nose: small black Ears: large, perked, alert ears Tail: Long, smooth tail Other bodily features:_ Relatively short, but very lean as well

**Attire: **Black gloves with metal knuckles, silver rings on his wrists, and boots like Silver's

**Items & Weapons: **N/A

will be a baby

**Well I still need one normal OC and four Chao OCs. Chaos will play a big part in this. If I don't get any more by tonight I will start the story. I NEED CHAO OCs PLEASE DX.**


	3. Current Bios Two

**Here are the current OC bios I have**

name: Aero the cat

gender: male

personality: lazy,kind,fun-loving,smart-ass

power: control over wind

he will be a watcher

Name: Veronica The Hedgehog

gender: female

Personality: cold like Shadow, yet somethimes hyper like Sonic

Powers: Same as Shadow's

she will be a baby

**Name:** Specter the Tiger (real last name, Poe)

**Nicknames:** Casper (note, he does not like this name!)

**Age:** 16

**Species:** White Bengal Tiger

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 3'0

**Weight:** 73lb

**IQ:** 134

**Marital Status:** Single (by choice)

**DOB:** July 4

**Birth Place:** Blaze'sDimension (don't ask why he's here)

**Alignment:** Somewhat indifferent (at least to the world as a whole)

**Nature: **Cynical Thinker

**Top Speed:** 82mph

**Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40) ** _Agility - 4 Speed - 4 Strength - 5 Defense - 2 Evasiveness - 10 Dexterity -4 Intelligence -7 Skill -4_

**Special Attacks:** -Phaser, tunes his body to allow most physical objects to pass through him

-Sleeper, tunes his body so that, when people pass through him, a bit of their energy is drained.

-Visceral Ghost, tunes his body so that when he passes it through someone it will cause extreme pain, although this is a double edged sword, because it causes him pain as well.

**Abilities & Aptitude:** phasing, keen sense of hearing

**Hobbies & Talents:** Cooking (he is quite good), Art gazing

**Weaknesses: **Phases everything on his person, even if he doesn't want to (this means that he cannot simply phase out of someone's grip)

**Personal facts** _Friends: Tera, Seraph, Sora (although he would never admit it), Blaze Rivals: Sora Enemies: Sora (they really do have an odd relationship), Big (hates him with a passion) Known relatives: None Likes/Favorite activities: Art gazing, taunting people Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Spending any extended time with Sora, going to rock concerts Gourmet of choice: Prefers beef products and loves cheesecake (more than life itself) Beverages of choice: Orange juice Favorite color(s):_ Ice blue, ivory white

**Personality:** Generally quite intelligent he projects an aura of calm and is hard to get riled (except by Sora). He adopts the motto that the end justifies the means. He has a sharp tongue and frequently uses it. He gets some evil pleasure out of getting someone riled enough to attack him and then letting them pass through his body by turning intangible.

**Physical Appearance** _Color: Mainly white, with random black stripes (he is a tiger, after all) Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): Muzzle is all white Eye Color: pale blue Hair/Quill Style: messy to the extent that it looks spiky and all white Nose: small black Ears: large, perked, alert ears Tail: Long, smooth tail Other bodily features:_ Relatively short, but very lean as well

**Attire: **Black gloves with metal knuckles, silver rings on his wrists, and boots like Silver's

**Items & Weapons: **N/A

will be a baby

Normal OC:  
Name: Miranda Simmons  
Nicknames: None that can be said without her killing you.  
Age: 16  
Species: Echidna  
Gender: Female  
Height: 93 cms  
Weight: 31 kgs  
IQ: 101  
Marital Status: Boyfriend Skyfire Askew  
DOB: 28th June  
Birth Place: Station Square  
Residence: Station Square  
Occupation: Same as Skyfire  
Social Class: Goth  
Economic Class: Middle Class  
Alignment: Anti-hero (even though she looks evil)  
Top Speed: 119 MPH  
Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40)  
Agility - 4  
Speed - 3  
Strength -6  
Defence - 3  
Evasiveness -4  
Dexterity - 7  
Intelligence -5  
Skill -8

Special Attacks: Shadow Cloak- Causes Miranda to sink into the ground as a cloud of black mist.  
Shadow Mist- Miranda fires a cloud of black mist from her hands that can either poison or terrify her foes  
Abilities & Aptitude: Shadow Cloak and Shadow Mist, she is also stronger than her thin, delicate figure shows.  
Hobbies & Talents: Despite her arguments, is a gifted singer.  
Weaknesses: Prefers to do things alone, rarely accepting help from anyone.  
Her father is the only person who she fears, and freezes to the spot when she sees him.  
Personal facts  
Friends: Skyfire Askew, Cynder Adams  
Rivals: Anyone who gets on her bad side  
Enemies: Eggman, anyone who she hates (which is pretty much everyone)  
Known relatives: William Simmons  
Likes/Favourite activities: Dark rooms, reading horror novels, goth music.  
Dislikes/Least favourite activities: Prep girls(Cynder being the ONLY exception), dancing, shopping  
Gourmet of choice: Fruit, rarely eats anything else  
Beverages of choice: Water  
Favourite color(s): Black  
Personality: Pretty much all creepy. She never fully trusts anyone but her friends, and seems to show strong dislike, bordering on hate, to everyone. She also can get "apocalyptically" angry, a form that can even unnerve the likes of Shadow.  
Physical Appearance  
Color: Black  
Skin Color: Pale, almost white  
Eye Color: Violet hue  
Hair/Quill Style: Waist length night black hair that covers almost her entire face, only showing half of her right eye. Dreadlocks are about shoulder length, though a hardly visible from her hair  
Nose: Short and pointed  
Ears: Similar to Knuckles  
Tail: Longer than Knuckles and Tikal.  
Other bodily features: Sharp, vampire like fangs  
Attire: Black tube top that stops above her naval, black torn ¾ length jeans, black sneakers/black knee high boots.  
Items & Weapons: None

will be a baby

**Well I still need no more normal OCs and two Chao OCs. Chaos will play a big part in this. If I don't get any more by tonight I will start the story. I NEED CHAO OCs PLEASE DX.**

**I will hopefully start tonight... I asked Starvix if this story could be in her universe. Most likely she will say yes even though this K+ rated. Now otherwise the First chapter will be for Normal OCs then I will post the Chao chapter. Thanks and remember I need two more Chao OCs.**


	4. A note to my readers a good note

**So I got the go ahead from Starvix that I can use her universe and I will. Now if you submitted a OC I will use it... lucky you guys for having such a awesome writer like me. Well I'm almost down the opening chapter and will post it soon see you then.**


	5. Current Bios Three

**Here are the current OC bios I have**

name: Aero the cat

gender: male

personality: lazy,kind,fun-loving,smart-ass

power: control over wind

he will be a watcher

Name: Veronica The Hedgehog

gender: female

Personality: cold like Shadow, yet somethimes hyper like Sonic

Powers: Same as Shadow's

she will be a baby

**Name:** Specter the Tiger (real last name, Poe)

**Nicknames:** Casper (note, he does not like this name!)

**Age:** 16

**Species:** White Bengal Tiger

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 3'0

**Weight:** 73lb

**IQ:** 134

**Marital Status:** Single (by choice)

**DOB:** July 4

**Birth Place:** Blaze'sDimension (don't ask why he's here)

**Alignment:** Somewhat indifferent (at least to the world as a whole)

**Nature: **Cynical Thinker

**Top Speed:** 82mph

**Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40) ** _Agility - 4 Speed - 4 Strength - 5 Defense - 2 Evasiveness - 10 Dexterity -4 Intelligence -7 Skill -4_

**Special Attacks:** -Phaser, tunes his body to allow most physical objects to pass through him

-Sleeper, tunes his body so that, when people pass through him, a bit of their energy is drained.

-Visceral Ghost, tunes his body so that when he passes it through someone it will cause extreme pain, although this is a double edged sword, because it causes him pain as well.

**Abilities & Aptitude:** phasing, keen sense of hearing

**Hobbies & Talents:** Cooking (he is quite good), Art gazing

**Weaknesses: **Phases everything on his person, even if he doesn't want to (this means that he cannot simply phase out of someone's grip)

**Personal facts** _Friends: Tera, Seraph, Sora (although he would never admit it), Blaze Rivals: Sora Enemies: Sora (they really do have an odd relationship), Big (hates him with a passion) Known relatives: None Likes/Favorite activities: Art gazing, taunting people Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Spending any extended time with Sora, going to rock concerts Gourmet of choice: Prefers beef products and loves cheesecake (more than life itself) Beverages of choice: Orange juice Favorite color(s):_ Ice blue, ivory white

**Personality:** Generally quite intelligent he projects an aura of calm and is hard to get riled (except by Sora). He adopts the motto that the end justifies the means. He has a sharp tongue and frequently uses it. He gets some evil pleasure out of getting someone riled enough to attack him and then letting them pass through his body by turning intangible.

**Physical Appearance** _Color: Mainly white, with random black stripes (he is a tiger, after all) Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): Muzzle is all white Eye Color: pale blue Hair/Quill Style: messy to the extent that it looks spiky and all white Nose: small black Ears: large, perked, alert ears Tail: Long, smooth tail Other bodily features:_ Relatively short, but very lean as well

**Attire: **Black gloves with metal knuckles, silver rings on his wrists, and boots like Silver's

**Items & Weapons: **N/A

will be a baby

Normal OC:  
Name: Miranda Simmons  
Nicknames: None that can be said without her killing you.  
Age: 16  
Species: Echidna  
Gender: Female  
Height: 93 cms  
Weight: 31 kgs  
IQ: 101  
Marital Status: Boyfriend Skyfire Askew  
DOB: 28th June  
Birth Place: Station Square  
Residence: Station Square  
Occupation: Same as Skyfire  
Social Class: Goth  
Economic Class: Middle Class  
Alignment: Anti-hero (even though she looks evil)  
Top Speed: 119 MPH  
Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40)  
Agility - 4  
Speed - 3  
Strength -6  
Defence - 3  
Evasiveness -4  
Dexterity - 7  
Intelligence -5  
Skill -8

Special Attacks: Shadow Cloak- Causes Miranda to sink into the ground as a cloud of black mist.  
Shadow Mist- Miranda fires a cloud of black mist from her hands that can either poison or terrify her foes  
Abilities & Aptitude: Shadow Cloak and Shadow Mist, she is also stronger than her thin, delicate figure shows.  
Hobbies & Talents: Despite her arguments, is a gifted singer.  
Weaknesses: Prefers to do things alone, rarely accepting help from anyone.  
Her father is the only person who she fears, and freezes to the spot when she sees him.  
Personal facts  
Friends: Skyfire Askew, Cynder Adams  
Rivals: Anyone who gets on her bad side  
Enemies: Eggman, anyone who she hates (which is pretty much everyone)  
Known relatives: William Simmons  
Likes/Favourite activities: Dark rooms, reading horror novels, goth music.  
Dislikes/Least favourite activities: Prep girls(Cynder being the ONLY exception), dancing, shopping  
Gourmet of choice: Fruit, rarely eats anything else  
Beverages of choice: Water  
Favourite color(s): Black  
Personality: Pretty much all creepy. She never fully trusts anyone but her friends, and seems to show strong dislike, bordering on hate, to everyone. She also can get "apocalyptically" angry, a form that can even unnerve the likes of Shadow.  
Physical Appearance  
Color: Black  
Skin Color: Pale, almost white  
Eye Color: Violet hue  
Hair/Quill Style: Waist length night black hair that covers almost her entire face, only showing half of her right eye. Dreadlocks are about shoulder length, though a hardly visible from her hair  
Nose: Short and pointed  
Ears: Similar to Knuckles  
Tail: Longer than Knuckles and Tikal.  
Other bodily features: Sharp, vampire like fangs  
Attire: Black tube top that stops above her naval, black torn ¾ length jeans, black sneakers/black knee high boots.  
Items & Weapons: None

will be a baby

Name: Mollie the otter  
Gender: Female

Personality: obsessive over Rosy the chao, never allows her to be harmed, if shes there

Neat-o Powers: none

Name: Rosy the super chao

Gender: Female

Personality: A good, friendly hero chao constantly escapes her owner who constantly spoils her

Neat-o Powers: Super strong in every category, in chao standards. Has a golden super form and a medal that has a piece of a chaos emerald in it

Name:Alyssa Yagami

Species:Black Cat

Age:15

Personalty:sort of mean and not liked by many people

looks:Grey tank top,black pants,shoes, and fingerless gloves,some glasses

Power:able to summon a giant panther made of shadows,knows martial arts

Favorites:cerulean blue,dark places,Espio,Scourge,Evil

dislikes:people like sonic(still likes taichi),too much light or darkness

Um... baby

Corona the red Hero chao He really likes fire and is an optimist

**Name: Mento The Cat**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: A hyper active ,but lazy in work terms**

**Neat-o Powers: He has a vacuum that can be used a sword, he can also turn wood into chocolate.**

will be a baby

**Name: Blank the Choa**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Lazy ass heck... LOVES TURKEY **

**Neat-o Powers: Can sleep fight.**

**No more OCs will be accepted. I will only use the OCs on this list **


	6. THE FIRST CHAPTER AT LAST

"God why did you have to make OCs?" Sonic screamed as he ran away from the newest batch of Mary-Sues. _These things are almost as bad as Amy _he thought to himself. "WHOA!" He yelled as he tripped on a root that was perfectly placed almost as if he was meant to trip on it and fall victim to the Mary-Sues. "NO...well at least this can't get any worse." Just as he said that things brightened, Shadow who was also running from a mob of Mary-Sues was coming right for him. Now some people might think this is a bad thing for Sonic, but in truth it's a good thing. You see Mary-Sues greatest down fall is that they must fight to see which bushi is better. Now you may think I made this up ,but guess what it's true. Well back to the story, as the two mobs started to fight Shadow and Sonic started to sneak off.

"You know what shadow the net group of Ocs we meet we should pay them back for all the bad things they did to us."

"Meh."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Me."

"Come on say something!"

"YES I'LL HELP!"

"Cool. You know what this trip back needs banjo music."

"Please Sonic no, please." Shadow begged as Sonic ripped out a new and improved Electric Banjo.

"This new banjo is way better you can hear it a mile away!"

"Oh god why?"

"I know god why did I forget my amp ,why?

One Day Later

Mento got up and walked out of his house and noticed a huge poster in the middle of his door. _**OC day, at the town square. **_

"Cool I get my own day"

As he walked to the Town Square he saw five other Ocs. _Cool I'm not the only one here. _He thought to himself. He chose a seat next to a female Echidna.

"Isn't it awesome we get our own day" he asked happily.

"Don't talk to me."

"Find. Meany." At that same time a tiger walked right trough him and the mean girl.

"Hey Miranda." He said to the mean girl.

"Hey." The girl named Miranda said.

"DUDE THAT WAS SOOOOOO COOL HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Mento screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" He answered.

"YOU WALKED THOUGH ME AND THE CHAIRS!!!"

"So."

"SO!"

"Ignore him." Miranda said. As the other Ocs arrived Shadow and Sonic walked out on the stage. Then without a word pulled out a baby gun and blasted them. Then also with out a word zoomed off.

Two Ocs came running too the stage One hedgie and one bunnie

"Oh no we're late Shadow and Sonic already left. DARN!" The hedgie said

"What look there are no other Ocs just babies..." the bunnie noticed.

**Yeah I know the OC part is bad it was rushed sorry. Now I forgot two other Ocs on my list I will add them... NOW**

**Name: Karenna Chi-Chi Echidna (Normally known as Karen)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Personality: loves helping but is immensely lazy. Loves planning and trapping. Always sleepy and eats allot  
Neat-o Powers: when she was older she could make a sword out of anything. Now she just uses her genie 'Parra' as her normal parra- parra smash mallet (can also change into what she wishes)  
Will be a baby**

Name: Craig 'Peanut' Kregent Bunny  
Gender: Male  
Age: 8  
Personality: A bit hyper. A bit clingy sometimes. Smily and polite. hates it when people cry, especially babies. Likes being called Peanut. Hates being called Kregent. Thinks of Karen as his 'Mom' (knows she isn't). Wants to protect her  
Neat-o Powers: Can make really big explosions.  
Won't be a baby

**There well next chapter will a OC one then the chaos... if I forgot your Chao on the list sorry again will still be in the story... but I think I didn't... HIJAKU OUT!**


End file.
